fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Axel
Axel is a fictional character belonging to DarkHououmon, and her major appearance is A Sharptooth's Heart II. She is yellow with brown coloring her nose, between her brows, back of neck all the way to tip of her tail, and she has red violet from her top lip, underside of her neck, chest, belly, and halfway under her tail. She has blue 'eyewhites' and light blue irises, and red claws. Her mane is a darker shade of brown. Axel is part of Rorra's pack of rebel alimons. They believe that they should abandon their old life, and allow themselves to live to their full potential, despite what it could do to the ecosystem. Axel is a strong follower, and cannot be persuaded by words. Past Axel was once a loyal pack member of Stone's, and followed the Oath like her life depended on it. She was a close friend of Fire, however, so when Stone killed Fire, she betrayed Stone by joining Rorra's rebel pack. After being exposed to the new way of alimon life, Axel abandoned her once sweet nature and disposition and replaced it with selfishness and blood lust and cruelty. During one of their hunts, Axel confronted Rex's family nest, during a time when he was still an egg. Most of the group members escaped before the alimons could get them, but Rex's mother was not so fortunate. She was brutally killed by Axel. Axel would have gotten Rex's egg too, but was stopped by Donovan. One day, Axel began to question the life of the coup, and spoke out against it. But she was dismissed and later reprimanded by Rorra. Upset and angry, Axel took out her frustrations on a young male alimon, but was confronted by two other members of the pack, both whom she ended up killing. The young male escaped and informed Rorra. Furious, Rorra sent her away. But when one of Rorra's scouts, Haze, revealed some disturbing news about increased security, Rorra realized that Axel's abilities were just what they needed, so he allowed her to rejoin the pack. Present Axel is Rorra's Commander, one of the only females to be appointed Commander. Being second-in-command means that she is able to give orders without her leader's permission. She has both a hatred of Rex's species and a hunger lust; she loves the taste of the strange anthro dinosaurs. She tries to kill Rex, but was stopped by Donovan yet again. Donovan tried to convince her to stop the rebellion, but Axel refused. She later retreated back to her pack. She will later admit to Rex about what happened to his mother, and taunt him about it. She will also participate in a battle to decide the fate of the Great Valley. Axel has frequent visits with a dracovol named Vlad. She loves to toy with him, and would love to kill him, but holds back. She loves the fear she scents on him, and would rather let him suffer and shudder than to kill him straight away. She would have killed him one night too if it had not been for his friends, Kedem and Shino. Axel tells them that they have no clue what's going on. But before they can get an answer, she disappeared. Future In Out of the Shadows, it is revealed that, sometime during or after A Sharptooth's Heart II, Axel is betrayed. When Rorra decides that she has become too powerful, he worries for his own safety and power, and orders Axel to be killed. Furious, Axel does the one thing Rorra feared the most: kill him. The enraged alimon flees to become a loner, only to be later killed by assassins sent by Gris, Rorra's son. Axel Axel Axel Category:Fan Fiction